It's Nothing
by fanficsawaityou
Summary: You are more than Cassian had ever hoped for.


"Well, I guess we reset the calibration."

"That will add an estimated -"

"The router's jacked. We need to do it now or the system will overload and I'm not going to be the one who tells Command that their precious network's gone critical."

"… The calibration is now underway."

"Thank you IO-29."

Cassian had just been passing through, honestly. He had heard your voice drifting through an entrance and had wanted to see you. You were angled away from the door but he quickly realised that it didn't really matter; you were distracted in a world where he couldn't follow and you looked absolutely _vibrant_.

"Holy _shit_ , we got new isolators?! Why did no one tell me? This changes everything! We can reroute all of System A and CX will get half the load! **Fuck** yeah!" You raise your hand, to which the droid good-naturedly returns the high-five.

Oh _Maker_ , Cassian is so in love with you. Every time he looks at you Cassian feels like he's falling all over again. It's not the frenzied, finger-tingling buzz of new love, but it is so much better. It's warmth when he spots you in a crowd and yearning to speak to you no matter who's in the room. It's waves of calm brought on just by your voice and an unshakable sense of safety in your arms. It's teasing touches that make Cassian breathless in the _best_ kind of way and shared glances that tell whole stories. It's home being a person and the unfaltering knowledge that he will follow you through hellfire if you would only ask. Fuck, he'd follow you anyway.

"F-Alpha-Romeo is go."

"Captain Y/N, I do not believe that-"

" **Crap** , that's not supposed to happen! … What the _shit_?"

Cassian just leans against the doorway and admires you as you wheel around the room on your stool. You zip from station to station, occasionally yelling figures at your droid. There is a fervent, bright energy to your movements, and in this moment Cassian would bet anyone that your eyes were ablaze with excitement. He has never found any interest in this arena of technology and numbers, but _you_ adore it; binary is your language and coding is second-nature. Sure, you can command or fight, but this battlefield is where you truly shine.

Once, when the two of you had just begun dating, Cassian had watched you raze an entire Imperial facility just with a laptop and a router. He would never forget the feeling of _utter awe_ that had washed over him alongside the shockwaves or the look on your face when you cracked it, a conflicting mix of pride and distress. While Cassian had taken you into his arms as the echoes of collapse surrounded you, something in him had decided that you were the one for him. Sure, it had taken a little time for the rest of him to catch up, but he got there in the end.

"Oh! Hello my darling!"

You notice him. _Maker_ knows how but, like always, there is a smear of grease spanning your cheek. You're wearing that _awfully_ dorky cap that a friend had given you three birthdays ago; from beneath the emblazoned ' **I turn coffee into code** ' countless curls of hair are escaping an unruly ponytail. There are bags beneath your eyes, your face is flushed from rushing about, and your sweater (that you stole from Cassian) is two sizes too big. Cassian just wonders how it's possible to love one person _so much_.

—

He has been staring you for a few too many beats. You absentmindedly allow IO-29 to go on its way and then tilt your head in question. Cassian walks up to you, takes your hands and then slowly lifts you to standing. Your eyebrows crinkle in confusion but you're not worried; in a life of such violence, both of you sometimes just need to take a second with the other. He presses a kiss onto your forehead, and then one to your hairline, and then he's just kissing all over your face. You giggle and grab his shoulders as he dips you backwards. From the stance of mock-dancing you survey his face, checking for his telltale signs of worry and stress. Finding none, you relax and lean upwards to kiss him.

He pulls you back to stand and you cradle his face, "What's all this about? Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

Your voice is soft in the hush of the lab and Cassian smiles broadly at your apparent reverence for the space. He takes your hands from his face and regards them for a moment as if he's learning something new with every changing angle. Then, he raises your fingers to his lips and ghosts over them before placing a tender kiss on each of your palms. Cassian brings your right hand to his shoulder before leisurely turning over your left. After brushing his lips over your engagement ring, Cassian settles it directly over his heart.

"It's nothing, I promise. I was just falling in love with my beautiful wife all over again."


End file.
